


Très Chère Sœur

by malurette



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, French Revolution, Gen, One Shot Collection, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sorority, UST, Unrequited, love dodecahedron
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots sur les relations multi-angulaires entre Miya-sama, Saint Just et Nanako, en différentes combinaisons possibles. Du malsain et du plus correct, du tragique et du plus joyeux... <br/>1er volet : Rei écrit une lettre qu'elle n'enverra pas. 2ème : Fukiko/Rei, Nanako, jalousie. 3ème : Rei/Fukiko, fierté. 4ème : Fukiko/Rei, kinky. 5ème : Fukiko/Nanako/Rei, sois à moi. 6ème : Rei & Kaoru, Révolution Française. <br/>7ème : Fukiko/Rei, À ses pieds. <br/>8ème : Fukiko/Rei, Sa poupée. <br/>9ème : Fukiko/Rei, Tenir son rang. <br/>10ème : Fukiko/Rei, Demoiselle de compagnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O-Nee-sama e...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O-Nee-sama e…" ; Rei écrit une lettre qu'elle n'enverra jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Très chère sœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ONiisama e (Très cher Frère) - animeverse  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Asaka Rei/Ichinomiya Fukiko puis Asaka Rei/Misonō Nanako  
>  **Genre :** rupture/renouveau  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko et de Dezaki Osamu
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de la série, du côté de l'épisode 33  (je n'ai pas lu le manga, or Wikipedia m'informe que sa fin diffère de celle de l'anime ?)  
>  **Avertissements :** rien de plus que dans le canon, en tout cas celui de l'anime.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** environ 200 pour juste la lettre, 500 pour le total.

> Très chère sœur…
> 
> Je suis venue vous dire que je vous quitte.
> 
> Je vous ai vue vous battre et conserver votre fierté au plus fort de l’orage. Je vous ai vue briller dans l’adversité. J’ai vu votre beauté rayonner malgré les épreuves.
> 
> Vous êtes un diamant d’une pureté sans égale et d’un raffinement extrême, qui brillez par votre rareté. Vous êtes une rose rouge magnifique, qui éclipsez toutes vos compagnes et ne saurez jamais faner.
> 
> Rien n’entamera jamais ni votre beauté, ni votre fierté, j’en suis convaincue.  
>  J’ai vu que vous étiez au-dessus de tout et que vous n’aviez plus besoin de moi.  
>  Je ne vous approcherai plus. Je ne veux plus prendre le risque de vous blesser. Je vous laisse briller par vous-même, sans plus ternir votre éclat.
> 
> Par ailleurs… j’ai rencontré un bouton de rose, qui ne vous égalera jamais, mais qui m’émeut par sa fragilité et son imperfection. Je veux désormais vivre parmi le monde futile, auprès de cette enfant discrète, et vous admirerai de loin. Je veux que vous sachiez malgré tout que je vous ai aimée, et que je vous aimerai toujours.  
>  De loin…
> 
> Le vent m’emporte loin de vous… il est temps pour moi de vous quitter.
> 
> ~~votre~~ Rei

  


~

Rei reposa sa plume et relut ses mots. Elle aurait voulu glisser cette lettre dans le bouquet de roses qu’elle comptait adresser à Fukiko-sama. Mais elle y renonça. Jamais elle ne serait Verlaine, et ses mots d’adieux lui paraissaient bien fades.  
Et puis, Fukiko-sama était d’une telle intelligence, elle comprendrait sans faute, ce qui arrivait. Elle n’avait pas besoin d’une lettre d’adieu, non.  
Elle déchira soigneusement la lettre et brûla les morceaux.

Cela fait, elle décida que lettre ou pas, si elle voulait tenir sa résolution, si douloureuse puisse-t-elle se révéler, il fallait la marquer.  
Comme elle sortait Fukiko de sa vie – enfin, elle ne la sortait pas _vraiment_ , elle donnait juste à leur relation un nouveau départ, une liberté nouvelle pour toutes les deux, et de cette liberté il fallait profiter – elle fit le ménage de sa chambre. Tout ce qui s’amoncelait de poussière et de mauvais sentiments, elle allait le faire disparaître. Il était temps de lever la chape qui plombait sa chambre et toute sa vie.

Si Nanako, son rayon de soleil, devait revenir ici, il faudrait qu’elle soit prête à l’accueillir. C’est avec beaucoup d’attention qu’elle rendit une seconde jeunesse à sa jolie poupée, récitant à mi-voix un poème qu’elle dédia secrètement à Nanako.  
Les miroirs, tous les miroirs qui tapissaient les murs, avec le temps s’étaient troublés et baignaient la pièce d’une lumière sourde. Si un rayon de soleil tenait vraiment à entrer dans sa vie, il lui faudrait des surfaces brillantes, étincelantes, pour y refléter sa joie. À eux aussi, elle rendit leur éclat.

Elle se débarrassa des cendres de sa missive, adressa une dernière prière à Fukiko, puis se mit à l’ouvrage.  
De mausolée, elle s’attela à transformer sa chambre en écrin pour y recueillir la perle qu’était Nanako.


	2. Mienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une Fukiko jalouse s'adresse en pensée à Saint-Just.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mienne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ichinomiya Fukiko ; Fukiko/Henmi, Fukiko/Rei, Rei/Nanako  
>  **Genre :** amour tordu  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** PoV Fukiko  
>  **Thèmes :** « aime-moi » + contrainte accessoire « shōjo ai » pour 31_jours (16 mai '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Misonō Nanako. Encore cette fille, toujours elle… Henmi Takehiko d’abord, et maintenant toi ! Qu’a-t-elle donc, que tous deux, vous détourniez votre regard de moi pour le porter sur elle ?

Je voudrais qu’elle disparaisse. Rei ! tu ne peux pas me laisser pour cette fillette. Petite sœur, regarde-moi, ne regarde que moi. Tu m’appartiens, Rei. Je ne permettrai pas de m’oublier pour une poupée de son genre.

As-tu déjà oublié, que nous sommes liées l’une à l’autre ? tu es la seule qui ait jamais vu mes larmes, tu es la seule à qui j’aie jamais montré ma faiblesse, la seule que j’aimerai jamais. La seule à qui j’appartienne, en secret.

Tu m’avais juré fidélité, pourtant, je croyais que tu m’aimais, toi ! là où cet homme m’avait abandonnée, toi tu resterais à mes côtés !

Tu ne devais vivre que pour moi. N’étais-tu pas d’accord pour mourir avec moi ? ce n’est pas ma faute si je n’ai pas voulu te laisser partir…

Mais je ne te laisserai pas me quitter, Rei. S’il le faut, je graverai mon nom sur ta peau aussi souvent qu’il le faudra, aussi profond qu’il le faudra, jusqu’à ce que tu t’en rappelles.


	3. La fierté au zénith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jusqu'au bout, Fukiko garderait sa fierté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fierté au zénith  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ichinomiya Fukiko ; Fukiko/Henmi, Fukiko/Rei  
>  **Genre :** gen/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, de Dezaki Osamu et de Tezuka Productions ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "fierté", challenge #19 de Quatre_Temps (novembre '06)  
>  **Prompt :** « il/elle ne supportait pas qu’on l’ignore »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de la campagne anti-Cercle  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

C’était ainsi depuis toujours. Depuis toute petite, on la traitait en princesse. On l’avait amenée à penser qu’elle était au-dessus de tout, qu’elle devait être le centre des regards. Elle ne supportait pas qu’on l’ignore.

Cet homme par exemple, pour qui elle avait mis tout son cœur d’enfant à se surpasser, et qui l’avait simplement oubliée, piétinant ses espérances de petite fille, elle s’était prise à le haïr plus encore qu’elle n’avait pu l’aimer. il l’avait obligée à se tenir au milieu de tous ses inconnus qu’elle méprisait, de se donner en spectacle, de se laisser regarder comme une bête curieuse au lieu qu’ils l’admirent comme un petit prodige, au lieu que lui la regarde et voit comme elle l’aimait.  
Mais ce jour-là, elle avait tenu bon malgré tout. Elle avait sa fierté de petite jeune fille à préserver. Elle n’avait que ça, puisqu’il avait refusé son cœur.  
Personne ne la verrait jamais humiliée, jamais. même dans la pire adversité, elle resterait fière et resplendissante. Toujours droite et admirable. Sans défaut, sans reproche. Qu’elle ait tort ou raison, elle tiendrait cet honneur envers et contre tout.

Une seule personne, une seule, depuis ce jour fatidique, l’avait déjà vue désarmée. Devant elle seulement elle s’était autorisée à pleurer, à montrer une faiblesse… et à dévoiler ses sentiments. C’était s’avouer vaincue, pour elle, de reconnaître qu’elle l’aimait, mais elle le fit tout de même avec fierté.

Après tout, cette fille était à moitié elle. assez pour qu’elle la considère comme une partie d’elle-même et lui confier cet aveu, pas assez toutefois pour son secret le plus humiliant. Comme à un journal intime ou un ami imaginaire plus qu’une véritable amie. Pas vraiment un miroir. plutôt… un genre de poupée.  
Elle était là pour lui servir de témoin, pour la reconnaître et l’admirer, pour l’appuyer elle et la fierté qui était son apanage.

Et parce qu’elle le lui avait expressément demandé, sa petite sœur, pour elle, elle tiendrait cette fierté vraiment jusqu’au bout. Alors qu’elle s’était crue sur le point de renoncer, de laisser cet orgueil et rentrer dans le rang du commun des mortelles, elle avait retrouvé la force de tenir ses positions envers et contre tous, contre toutes les élèves réunies s’il le fallait, contre le monde entier peut-être.  
Juste parce que Rei trouvait cette fierté admirable, qu’importe qu’elle l’ait tant blessée.

Pour elle, pour elle uniquement, se promit Fukiko, elle défendrait ce qui lui restait de prestige jusque dans le déshonneur le plus complet.


	4. Ces messages d'amour et de haine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce jeu de désir et de pouvoir auquel elles jouent et dont aucune ne sort vraiment gagnante...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ces messages d’amour et de haine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ichinomiya Fukiko x Asaka ‘Saint-Just’ Rei  
>  **Genre :** SM/UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’ Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Oniisama e - Fukiko/Saint-Just - marques de possession - ces messages d’amour et de haine sur sa peau - 15 décembre - round #2 » sur KinkEnStock (décembre ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** relativement tôt dans la série ?  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents au couple  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1300

Rei le sait depuis longtemps : Fukiko est une fleur parmi les fleurs. D’avoir voulu l’approcher lors d’une séance d’arrangement floral, Rei se retrouve avec le dos de la main criblé de petits trous rouges, partout là où les épines pointues, pointues, longues, effilées, assez pour embrocher les tiges des fleurs, plus cruelles que les épines d’une rose (et quelle rose, ô, Fukiko !) se sont enfoncées dans sa chair, écrasées par le poids seul du pique-fleur, lourd, lourd, lourd, pour contrebalancer la légèreté des fleurs. Pour écraser son cœur.  
Se laisser blesser par Fukiko, en soi, ça n’était rien. Puisque c’était délibéré de sa part ! Puisque cela lui donnait l’occasion de la supplier ! Puisque Fukiko aurait dû toucher sa main et la soigner ensuite et déplorant le regrettable accident...

 

De l’autre côté de sa main, sous le bracelet, il y a aussi la cicatrice que lui a donnée Fukiko il y a déjà si longtemps. Rei a juré de lui offrir sa mort et ne s’est jamais pardonné de n’avoir pas réussi à mourir pour elle. Même si c’est Fukiko elle-même qui a changé d’avis au dernier moment et l’a sauvée... sa mort aurait dû lui appartenir, elle tient maintenant sa vie.  
Ma sœur, ma poupée chérie, ma propriété.

 

Elle se laisse toujours faire. Elle laisse toujours Fukiko jouer avec elle, se jouer d’elle, comme si elle n’était qu’une poupée, sans jamais protester, refoulant même les frémissements de crainte et d’allégresse qui lui parcourent le corps chaque fois que sa princesse daigne se pencher sur elle.

Comme cette autre fois, comme tant d’autres fois...

Seule, devant son miroir, ses miroirs innombrables dont elle peuple sa chambre, Rei se souvient en passant en revue chacune des marques qu’elle a sur la peau, chaque fantôme de coup.

Elle se trouvait assise au piano, jouant pour Elle, une mélodie choisie exprès, une qui ne la fâcherait pas. Et voilà Fukiko qui approchait, princière. Fière comme toujours, mais pas en colère.

Elle se tenait à distance respectueuse – pour sa propre vertu – du piano et n’approcha Rei qu’au moment où elle plaquait son dernier accord. Elle franchit rapidement la distance qui les sépare, trop vite, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se lever, de s’agenouille et d’effleurer à peine, oh, si peu pourtant ! sa main de ses lèvres, en un baisemain respectueux. Non, elle ne la laisserait pas exprimer tout son amour, son admiration, son respect pour elle, sûrement pas. Elle avait en tête aujourd’hui une toute autre humiliation, rien qui entre dans les conventions sociales.

Une aura prédatrice se dégageait de tout son être et Rei pensa fugitivement que Fukiko serait bien capable, en privé, de tordre ce geste du baisemain, de l’inverser et en fait d’effleurement, de mordre cruellement sa main pour y laisser la trace de ses dents.  
Mais cela non plus, elle ne le ferait pas.

Fukiko exigea,   
« Joue encore. Joue pour moi. »

Rei s’exécuta, pétrifiée. Ses mains volaient toujours d’elles-mêmes sur le clavier mais tout le reste de son être se figea, baignant dans la chaleur et le parfum du corps de Fukiko si proche d’elle.

 

Fukiko se pencha sur la pianiste, souleva le drapé de sa chevelure. Sous les cheveux longs, à demi caché par son col, personne ne verrait rien. Aussi, elle mordit hardiment dans son cou. Rei frémit et manqua de rater un accord. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais s’arrêter de jouer, mais Fukiko l’en empêchait, plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules et la secouant.

« Une chance que ta défroque cachera cette marque. »

Et pendant que Fukiko se moquait, Rei se mourait en espérant un miroir dans lequel voir la marque qu’elle venait de poser sur elle. La laque du piano n’était pas assez brillante pour cela... Hors de sa portée ! Elle se persuadait qu’elle la ressentirait en y passant les doigts, mais, si seulement elle pouvait en voir la preuve !

« Déguisée en homme. Cachée sous un nom d’homme. On te prendrait pour un garçon ! »

En un instant, Fukiko s’était mise en colère. Elle tira Rei violemment par les bras, la força à se lever, à lui faire face. Elle arracha sa chemise et exposa sa poitrine.

« Ah. »  
Fukiko triomphait :  
« Ils sont petits mais ils existent. »  
L’accent de sa voix la déchira.  
« Oh, Rei. »

Et de ses ongles impeccables, ses ongles longs, soigneusement limés et entretenus, peints avec raffinement, elle laissa des sillons rouges sur son sein pâle.

 

Une chose en amenant une autre, au lieu de se complaire encore et encore dans ce souvenir, l’image du sein appelle en elle une pensée pour Kaoru, Kaoru qui hurle chaque fois qu’elle trouve une nouvelle preuve de son appartenance.

« Elle te blesse ! Elle te fait souffrir !  
\- Quoi que Fukiko accepte de me donner, je le recevrai. Fût-ce de la douleur.  
\- Tu es folle, Rei. Bien plus malade que moi ! »

 

Oui, elle souffre d’un autre type de mal, auto-infligé celui-là. Ne pouvant pas, ne voulant pas guérir de son amour fou, elle maltraite le reste de son esprit à renforts de composés de substitution, du rêve en pilules pour effacer son désespoir, qui rongent sa conscience et en même temps sapent lentement son corps de l’intérieur.

Il y a des pensées qu’elle veut faire disparaître. Tout ce qu’elle veut garder, ce sont les messages d’amour et de haine laissés par Fukiko sur sa peau, et tout le reste est à jeter. Être juste une poupée sans esprit sous ses mains lui suffirait amplement. Sans douleur, avec juste le plaisir de lui appartenir, sa vie serait tellement plus facile... mais cela n’arrivera pas pour elle.

 

Rei explore chaque message laissé sur sa peau par Fukiko en revue, du regard et du bout du doigt. Elle rêve du regard de Fukiko elle-même sur sa peau nue, sur tout son corps, de ses mains aussi sur elle, encore et encore, de nouvelles marques, des caresses brûlantes, du plaisir surtout plus que de la douleur, du plaisir réel, sans avoir à recourir à ses petits comprimés.

Et aussitôt ensuite se superpose à la vue de son propre corps dans son miroir, de ses propres mains, l’image de celles de sa sœur. Cette vision la révolte. Ces pensées-là, précisément, elle refuse de se les autoriser.

Pour ne pas souiller l’image de Fukiko avec des pensées impures, elle avale calmant sur calmant. Du côté de Fukiko, ce jeu de dominance n’est pas censé être sexuel, tente de se persuader Rei. Elle ne peut pas traîner sa sœur bien-aimée dans ses obscurs fantasmes ! Que Fukiko marque sa peau encore et encore, tant et plus, mais qu’elle ne sache jamais combien le mal qu’elle inflige à sa sœur lui plaît.

Au final, l’image que Fukiko veut donner d’elle efface tout le reste ; Rei est trop heureuse de s’y plier. Ce qu’elle est secrètement, sous les apparences, ce à quoi Rei pourrait rêver si elle acceptait de libérer son esprit, tout cela est soigneusement muselé.

Elle ne se rend pas compte, elle refuse de se rendre compte, que si Fukiko met une telle malice à la blesser, c’est pour se venger de l’attachement qu’elle éprouve, que haine ou amour, c’est toujours de la passion qu’elle lui témoigne chaque fois que son masque de froideur se craquelle – Rei refuse de se donner un tel espoir.

Avec chaque marque qu’elle lui laisse, Fukiko affirme,  
« Tu es à moi. Tu m’appartiens corps et _âme_. Tu feras ce que je te dirai. Tu _penseras_ ce que je te dirai. Et tu as bien vu : tu n’auras jamais le droit de réclamer. Tu sens aussi sans voir : tu n’auras jamais le droit de montrer cela à d’autres. »

Les traces de coups, d’ongles ou de dents disparaissent avec le temps, mais leur signification demeure à jamais gravée dans son esprit ; les messages laissés sous sa peau sont les pires.


	5. À moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les filles qui disent à leurs amies "Sois à moi, exclusivement", Nanako ne les comprend pas bien. Pas seulement Mariko ; Miya-sama aussi est une de celles-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Ichinomiya Fukiko, Misonō Nanako ; mention de Mariko/Nanako, Nanako/St-Just, St-Just/Fukiko, Fukiko/Henmi, Fukiko/Nanako  
>  **Genre :** perturbé  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « sois à moi ! » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (29 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** beuh, je ne sais plus, mais un petit peu loin dans la série quand même  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près d’un millier

Depuis son entrée au lycée, Nanako attire les gens qui veulent sa présence exclusive. Tomoko qu’elle connaît depuis longtemps est quelqu’un de modéré, mais Mariko qu’elle vient de rencontrer et la veut pour elle seul ? et Miya-sama elle-même qui réclame sa présence au Cercle ?

Ces filles lui disent « Sois à moi, » exclusivement, sans alternative, sans lui laisser beaucoup de liberté. Elle n’avait jamais rencontré quoi que ce soit d’aussi extrême dans aucune relation autrefois et s’en trouve déstabilisée.

Peut-être aussi parce qu’elle-même n’a encore rencontré personne qui lui donnera envie de dire « Je veux être à toi » ou le même « Sois à moi ! » que celles-ci.

Même avec Saint-Just elle ne voudrait pas exactement « être à elle ». Elle l’admire de loin. Elle aimerait naïvement pouvoir être son amie, pouvoir l’aider... mais pas beaucoup plus. Elle ne rêve pas d’être sa fiancée, par exemple. (Pas encore en tout cas.) Pas comme d’autres qui se sont déjà changées en véritables groupies et suivent Rei en piaillant qu’elles lui appartiendront pour toujours. Et puis la dévotion corps et âme de Saint-Just à Miya-sama l’effraie un peu.

Pour ce qui est de Misonō Nanako, de l ’avis général il s’agit d’une petite fille sans rien de « spécial » et Fukiko semble partager cet avis... _Semble_ , mis à part le fait secret qu’elle ressemble à la poupée dont elle s’est défaite autrefois au profit de sa petite soeur.  
Quoi qu’il en soit pour son admission dans le Cercle de la Rose, Nanako a peu de mérite en elle-même – sa gentillesse et son sens de la camaraderie ne sont pas des valeurs très prisées au sein du Cercle, quoi qu’il s’y prétende – c’est sa famille qui importe. Le professeur Misonō n’est pourtant pas si connu... sauf de Fukiko mise dans le secret par une imprudence de son frère aîné : elle aime son fils déshérité.

Le bel ami de son grand frère elle s’en est infatuée, avant même de bien le connaître vraiment (et peut-elle dire qu’elle a jamais fait réellement connaissance avec lui par la suite ?), s’arrêtant à son beau visage, à son sourire charmant, et à l’aura qui émanait de lui en tant qu’ami intime du grand frère : à la fois admiré sans vouloir le reconnaître et bénéficiant de l’attrait de la nouveauté, il avait juste ce qu’il fallait à la fois de confiance et d’inconnu.  
La toute jeune Fukiko s’est bâti envers Henmi Takehiko quelque chose qui ressemble à un complexe d’Électre : ce jeune homme était bien mieux que son père trop distant, plus beau plus jeune plus proche tellement intéressant...

Qu’elle en ait été amoureuse pour de bon ou non cela reste à voir mais son obsession pour lui est certaine.

Elle a toujours été quelque peu excessive, Fukiko. À l’extérieur depuis sa tendre enfance elle a appris à rester toujours calme et maîtrisée, en dedans pourtant elle se donne à corps perdu dans ses passions.

Passionnée, elle l’a toujours été, elle le sera peut-être toujours.

Elle a ainsi aimé sa soeur d’abord : petite fille perdue, du fait de sa naissance illégitime pauvre et déshéritée dans le partage des richesses, mais aussi, à ses yeux d’enfant lésée dans la répartition des diverses grâces. Elle n’avait même pas de père !

Fukiko a décidé de la prendre sous son aile, d’en faire son amie, et ressentant malgré tout l’inégalité entre elles a perverti cela en en faisant sa chose, son faire-valoir.

« Meurs avec moi, lui a-t-elle dit. Sois à moi pour toujours. Restons ensemble, toutes les deux, à jamais telles que nous sommes aujourd’hui. »

Petite fille gâtée par la vie, le coeur de Fukiko réclamait sans cesse :  
à moi, à moi  
à moi Rei, ma poupée chérie  
à moi ce garçon charmant amené chez nous par mon frère  
à moi les meilleures notes à l’école, à moi la plus belle robe  
tous les regards du monde, pour moi seule  
à moi le pouvoir de la Sororité  
à moi encore cette fille dont personne ne veut, aujourd’hui !

Cette petite Nanako a à son tour attiré l’oeil de Fukiko, qui prévoit de viser la soeur pour atteindre le frère.

La voilà transformée en une espèce de Cendrillon : Fukiko sera sa marraine la bonne fée  
elle la transformera à sa guise :  
« Fais tout ce que je te dis, deviens ce que je veux. Appartiens-moi. Sois mon obéissante nouvelle poupée. »

Curieux d’ailleurs, qu’elle ressemble tant à cette ancienne poupée et qu’elle soit allée s’enticher de Rei !  
Si encore c’était Fukiko elle-même qui l’avait donnée ainsi (plus tard, bien plus tard, quand elle aurait eu Henmi et aurait donc pu renoncer à elle) l’idée l’aurait amusée. Mais que cela vienne de cette enfant elle-même ? Ah non !

Il est trop tôt encore pour que cette petite s’imagine aimer ! Là-dessus, Fukiko a son idée bien arrêtée : Nanako aimera qui Fukiko lui dira. Et surtout pas son Henmi pour commencer.  
Elle doit l’en éloigner, et pour cela, la rapprocher d’abord d’elle-même.

Et alors que Fukiko tire ces plans dans lesquels elle n’était censée utiliser Nanako que comme outil, la perspective de la modeler à son image et dans faire un nouvel objet la ravit plus qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru.

Cette fillette possède peut-être bel et bien un charme étrange qui attire les gens à elle sans les lier d’un « sois à moi et à moi seule » définitif mais les relie dans un grand « soyons heureuses toutes ensemble », finalement. Mais Fukiko jure de ne pas s’y laisser prendre.


	6. Un écho de la Révolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Rei et Kaoru ont une discussion à propos de la dissolution du Cercle de la Rose, de Saint-Just et de la Révolution française.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un écho de la Révolution  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Asaka Rei et Orihara Kaoru ; Rei/Fukiko, Rei/Nanako et Kaoru/Henmi évoqués  
>  **Genre :** general/pseudo-historique/un brin d’humour et d’amertume  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, de Dezaki Osamu et de Tezuka Productions, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Saint-Just »  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pendant la campagne anti-Cercle  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 600

« Encore une journée bien remplie. Si nous pouvons continuer à ce rythme, le Cercle ne sera bientôt plus qu’un mauvais souvenir ! »  
Kaoru s’étira.  
« C’est tout de même incroyable qu’un tel système de caste ait survécu chez nous et à notre époque. »

Rei sourit.  
« Les injustices se perpétuent partout dans le monde, et à toutes les époques.  
\- Oui. Mais dis-moi, Rei…  
\- Hm ?  
\- Je suis heureuse de te voir t’investir et te battre ainsi.  
\- À faire la révolution dans ce lycée ? depuis le temps que tu voulais la mener !  
\- Oui, mais, quand « l’aristocratie » sera tombée et que toutes les élèves pourront enfin vivre sur un pied d’égalité… d’abord, miss Miya perdra sa couronne de reine. »

À ces mots, la main de Rei se crispa.

« Je ne la laisserai pas perdre la tête.  
\- Je n’ai jamais dit qu’elle finirait guillotinée !  
\- Elle a besoin de dominer pour vivre.  
\- Oui, rétorqua sombrement Kaoru, et elle te l’a fait subir pendant des années, à toi plus qu’aux autres. Il serait temps que ça cesse.  
\- Je ne m’en plains pas, murmura Rei. Elle me couvre d’attention…  
\- Cesse d’être une esclave volontaire, Rei ! »

Un silence passa. Puis…  
« Elle peut continuer à vivre la tête haute. Même déchue, elle pourra en remontrer à toutes ces filles. Elle peut vivre parmi elles sans honte.  
\- J’espère bien. »

Rei se tut, les yeux dans le vague.

« Enfin, reprit Kaoru en plaisantant à demi, j’espère aussi qu’ensuite, elles ne s’en prendront pas à toi, parce tu étais si proche d’elle. Aristocrate déchue ralliée au peuple, si tu essaies ensuite de dicter leur conduite aux élèves fraîchement délivrées de l’oppression du Cercle, qu’elles ne te « guillotinent » pas à ton tour !  
\- Kaoru, Kaoru, dans la vie, il faut savoir prendre des risques ! St-Just n’aurait pas été St-Just s’il n’avait dû finir à son tour sur l’échafaud. »

Kaoru sourit à ces éclats de voix théâtraux, cette exubérance retrouvée.  
« Et quoiqu’il advienne du Cercle, quoi que tu penses de Fukiko, mon sort suivra toujours le sien.  
\- Rei…  
\- Prions juste pour qu’avant d’être exécutée, j’aie encore le temps d’écrire un poème célébrant la délicieuse Nanako !  
\- Pas un nouvel _Organt_ sur les filles du Cercle, tout de même ? ça serait un tantinet déplacé. (Et ça ne plairait pas du tout à la petite Mariko.)  
\- Bien sûr que non, pas un nouvel _Organt_ ! (quoi que ça pourrait mériter le coup d'oeil ?) Une ode à la Verlaine ! Mais sur ce, trêve de révolution comme de poésie, je dois te quitter : j’ai un rendez-vous.  
\- Avec elle ?  
\- Hélas, pas cette fois. Mais bientôt !  
\- J’espère bien ! cette demoiselle est une fille bien, sais-tu.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Et j’y songe, j’y songe intensément. Je dois voir mon frère et Henmi- »

Rei s’interrompit.  
« Si tu veux que je lui passe un message…  
\- Non.  
\- Comme tu voudras. »

Elle se pencha sur son amie, sérieuse.  
« Toi aussi, songes-y. Je n’ai pas le temps d’insister aujourd’hui, je dois vraiment filer, mais… ce garçon est quelqu’un de bien. Ne l’oublie pas.  
\- Jamais, » promit Kaoru, mortellement sérieuse elle aussi.

Rei lui posa la main sur l’épaule et la serra fort.  
Puis la laissa sans un mot de plus, jugeant toute parole supplémentaire inutile sur le moment.


	7. Fukiko/Rei - À ses pieds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui mène le jeu par rapport à qui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À ses pieds  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Asaka Rei/Ichinomiya Fukiko  
>  **Genre :** D/s  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Oniisama e - Miya-sama/Saint Juste - D/s - toe-sucking, humiliation, sado-masochisme - 5 novembre - Round 4" sur KinkEnStock >  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Rei à ses pieds, c'est quelque chose dont Fukiko a l'habitude. Plus d'une fois, elle l'a déjà mise plus bas que terre, et elle entend bien recommencer.  
Sa sœur se tient devant elle, visage baissé vers le sol, caché par ses cheveux libres. Qu'importe si elle ne peut la voir ; elle la connaît par cœur.

Qu'elle aille jusqu'à lui baiser les pieds en hommage cependant, c'est nouveau. Et si ça n'était que ça ! Mais Rei ne s'arrête pas là. Ses lèvres juste posées sur le dos du pied nu de Fukiko ne suffisent pas ; bientôt, elle en caresse la plante de son souffle et de ses lèvres, puis prend un orteil après l'autre dans sa bouche, et entre chaque passe sa langue entre les doigts.

Fukiko frissonne sous l'étonnante démonstration. Les sensations nouvelles la transportent.   
Rei n'était pas autorisée à la toucher ainsi sans autorisation. Mais en premier lieu, Fukiko ne se serait jamais attendue à un tel geste ! Et jamais non plus... enfin, peut-être un jour après tout : pourquoi pas ? mais elle ne comptait certes pas lui demander ceci de sitôt.

Et parce qu'elle n'aime pas être prise de court, bien qu'elle trouve les attentions de Rei délicieuses, elle n'en montre rien. Le fait qu'elle reste ainsi prostrée devant elle, sans oser rencontrer son regard, l'aide. En toutes circonstances Fukiko présente au monde un visage parfaitement composé, digne de la statue d'une déesse, et ça n'est pas maintenant qu'elle ne permettra une exception.

Aussi, quand Rei, son petit numéro fini, repose respectueusement les pieds de Fukiko – non sans une dernière caresse légère à ses chevilles fines, et Fukiko jurerait qu'elle fait exprès de laisser ses longues boucles folles effleurer ses pieds nus en se prosternant de nouveau ! - elle attend quelques secondes immobiles et en silence avant de la repousser sèchement.

C'est froidement qu'elle commente,  
« Tu as une manière inventive de témoigner ton respect. Je n'en demandais pas tant.  
\- Vous méritez plus.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas encore gagné, toi, le droit à tant. À l'avenir, contente-toi d'un baisemain. »

Et n'avoir plus le droit que d'un contact bien fugace de sa propre main, et d'effleurer à peine sa peau de ses lèvres, torturée par son parfum... frustrée, en ayant droit à si peu au lieu de rien du tout, de ne pas avoir plus.  
Et Rei, craignant de se voir encore tenue à distance, accepte la punition avec reconnaissance, préférant la prendre comme une récompense.


	8. Fukiko/Rei - Sa poupée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite fille gâtée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa poupée…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Oniisama e  (Très cher frère)   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Ichinomiya Fukiko/Asaka Rei  
>  **Genre :** un peu psychotique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais elle vaincra, un jour Monsieur Grey serait à elle ! » ( _sic_ )  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents au couple  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Rei serait à elle, à elle seule, à jamais  ; c’est quelque chose que Fukiko a décidé dès leur première rencontre.

Tant que Mère vivrait, cette femme n’entrerait pas dans la maison, mais sa bâtarde reste la fille de Père et la sœur de Fukiko et ça n’est pas sa faute, alors on lui fait la grâce de l’accueillir comme camarade de jeux.  
Plus une servante qu’une égale, un jouet elle-même, une poupée pour la fille de la maison. Sa poupée, qu’elle ne laissera personne d’autre toucher !


	9. Fukiko/Rei - Tenir son rang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une princesse et... quelqu'un d'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tenir son rang  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Oniisama e... (Très cher frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ichinomya Fukiko/Asaka Rei   
> **Genre :** cruel  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Très cher frère" (Oniisama e) - Sublime magnanimité - Clarisse (Fukiko) - G à PG-13   
> d'après Dilly lors de la Foire aux prompts estivale ('16)  
>  **Notes :** je m'étais promis il y a des années de ne plus écrire _pour_ autrui, mais après tout, si un prompt me parle, pourquoi ne pas le remplir pour moi aussi ?  
>  **Avertissements :** abus émotionnel/verbal  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Fukiko est une vraie princesse. Belle, fortunée, parfaite, sa dignité n'est jamais prise en défaut. Même quand elle a des reproches à faire, c'est sans méchanceté, sans mépris violent. De sa voix calme et mélodieuse, elle fait remarquer à Rei qu'elle l'a mise dans l'embarras en venant réclamer son attention alors qu'elle se consacrait à son cercle d'amies.

Mais ça n'est pas si grave, les petites se remettront de ces émotions et Fukiko ne doute pas qu'à l'avenir, Rei fera plus attention à tenir son rang, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne voudrait sûrement pas lui causer de tort...

Donc, elle lui pardonne, et l'autorise même, puisqu'elles sont loin de tout regard étranger, à lui baiser la main pour la remercier de sa grande bonté d'âme.


	10. Fukiko/Rei - Demoiselle de compagnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même si elles jouaient ensemble, elles n'étaient pas du même monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Demoiselle de compagnie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Oniisama e... (Très Cher Frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ichinomiya Fukiko & Asaka Rei  
>  **Genre :** abus discret  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _feudal ties/master & servant_ » pour LadiesBingo> (liens féodaux/maîtresse & servante)  
>  **Avertissements :** c'est moins évident que dans d'autres fics, Rei ne s'en rend pas compte elle-même, mais sa relation avec Fukiko reste abusive  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~650

Les Ichinomiya étaient une famille ancienne, au nom respectable et aux vertus traditionnelles. La génération en titre se composait du strict et heureux nécessaire : un fils aîné, l’héritier du nom et de la fortune, et une sœur cadette, la perle de leur maisonnée. Dès son plus jeune âgé, la fillette était déjà une grande beauté, plus encore que sa mère, et faisait la fierté de son père. La petite Fukiko grandit choyée de tous, telle une petite princesse. 

À côté d’elle, cette rejetonne illégitime d’une domestique tombée en disgrâce, que la famille offrit courtoisement de recueillir et d’élever avec leur précieuse fille, était fort loin d’être aussi jolie. Personne n’aurait jamais crues qu’elles puissent être sœurs, même pas demi-sœurs. La petite Rei fut accueillie avec pitié, pour combler un vague sens de propriété émanent du patriarche. Elle serait pas servante à son tour, mais n’était clairement pas membre de la véritable famille non plus. À la place, elle servit de demoiselle de compagnie pour l’héritière. Fukiko avait besoin d’une camarade de jeux, mais qui ne pouvait être son égale pour autant. Rei était là pour faire ses quatre volontés. Une légère différence d’âge et une grande différence de rang assit dès les premiers instants leurs positions de maîtresse et d’accompagnante.   
Son frère aîné n’était plus assez disponible pour jouer avec elle, et quand bien même, depuis qu’ils grandissaient pour devenir jeune homme et jeune fille, il était devenu malséant qu’ils partagent encore leurs jeux ; Fukiko avait besoin de compagnie féminine et exigea de Rei qu’elle remplisse tous les rôles qu’elle imagina pour elle au fil des ans. 

Fukiko traitait Rei comme sa propriété, lui donnant toutes sortes d’ordres. Elle fit d’abord d’elle une poupée vivante dont elle brossait les cheveux et qu’elle habillait des plus jolies robes. Ça ne dura pas longtemps cependant : comme elle grandissait, elle échangea vite ces places et obtint que ce fut Rei qui la coiffe et l’habille, plutôt que les domestiques plus âgées qu’elle n’appréciait pas.   
Quelques fois, quand le temps ne lui permettait pas de sortir et de monter son propre cheval, Fukiko exigea de Rei qu’elle le remplace en intérieur. Plus souvent, Rei fut son chevalier servant, d’abord pour combattre en son nom des monstres imaginaires, ensuite pour accomplir à sa demande toutes sortes de tâches, qu’importe leur difficulté. 

Fukiko avait besoin de Rei, sur qui exercer sa volonté, et dont la présence comblait sa solitude, quoiqu’elle n’aurait jamais admis ni l’un ni l’autre. Il arrivait, de temps à autre, que Rei se rebiffe mentalement contre certains ordres donnés par Fukiko, mais ça ne durait jamais et elle obéissait toujours. Tu m’appartiens, répétait Fukiko encore et encore, et elle le disait d’une façon tellement aimante… Rei se complaisait dans l’idée que Fukiko l’aimait réellement, à sa façon, qu’elle lui était utile, qu’elle choisissait de l’aider comme elle le pouvait. La différence entre leurs sorts n’était pas de la faute de Fukiko, après. Si ça devait être la faute de quelqu’un, c’était celle de leur père, mais Rei y pensait fort peu. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c’était toujours la mort de sa mère et la façon dont elle s’était retrouvée seule au monde à ce moment.   
Mais ensuite, ce décès et la pitié des Ichinomiya lui avaient permis de rencontrer réellement Fukiko, de se rapprocher d’elle, de profiter de son rayonnement et entrer dans sa vie au lieu d’être tout simplement rejetée comme le rebut que sa propre mère croyait être… Finalement, ce fut une seconde et meilleure chance pour elle. 

Elle savait bien sûr qu’elle était sa place dans cette nouvelle vie. Elle restait toujours la fille illégitime d’une domestique tombée en disgrâce et Fukiko était la princesse de la famille. Elles n’étaient pas réellement sœurs. Et pourtant Fukiko l’avait acceptée, quelle que soit la façon dont elle définissait leur étrange relation, et Rei lui en était éternellement reconnaissante.


End file.
